Simplify the following expression: ${-(3t-10)+6(4-2t)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{3t-10}{)} + 6(4-2t) $ $ {-3t+10} + 6(4-2t) $ Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ -3t+10 + {6(}\gray{4-2t}{)} $ $ -3t+10 + {24-12t} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3t - 12t} + {10 + 24}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-15t} + {10 + 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-15t} + {34}$ The simplified expression is $-15t+34$